User talk:Jasonsomers
Hello to the writers and the crew for all the good you brought to us fans. My name is Jason Somers and i have some good idvice. for a new cartoon and some ideals on robot chicken.at least you can do is read this as a fan. seth green your an Icon but we all know that! i have to make this suspendful becuz i have some great info! please read and write me back and I can give you all the thoughts and ideals i have i can't write my pictures out but i have one more thing you guys are missing.so I'm taking a risk. Paint Brush I keep my paint brush with me Where ever i may go in case I need to cover up so the real me doesn't show I'm so afraid to show you me, Afraid of what you'll do- That You might laugh or say mean things. I'm Afraid I might lose you. I'd like to remove all my paint coats To show you the real, True Me.. But I want you to try and Understand, I need you to accept what you see. So if you'll be patient and close your eyes, I'll strip off my coats real slow. Now all my coats are stripped off. I feel naked, Bare, and Cold.. And if you still love me with all that you see, You are my friend pure as gold. I need to save my paint brush, though and I hold it in my hand I want to keep it handy in case somebody doesn't understand So please protect me, My dear friend and thanks for loving me true, But please let me keep my paint brush with me Until I love me too. ______________________________________________ Falling apart I see a big door in my dreams every day I want to go in But something blocks my way A force holds me back and i cannot go in There's a voice in my head Saying "You cannot win" My Parents they say I must pass through this door A door to my future? Tell me, What is it for? If I am to enter I must be wise and sure Are there things to be done? Help me unlock this door I will love, I will trust I will Cherish my friends Are there things to be done? Yes, Beginnings and Ends And when I know what it takes to open my door I will Travel through and let my life soar The door of my dreams My mind and my heart My life opened up No more falling apart. ______________________________________________ Needing someone I have been given spirit, I have been given delight I have lived in a place where life always seemed right I am a believer And I believe I should love, There is no room for hate I should try to rise above. Through trails in my life I have searched for some clues And i have experienced things the give me the blues. I admit I have lived With most things I need there, Like family support and tender loving care But needing you is a trial like i have never known needing you is a hardship when I am all alone I need your special words, When you say you're all mine Why cant your just do that? Wont you send me a sign? Though I have love in my life From me family and Friends Until I hear you say "I love you" My Heartache never ends 9:32 - 0 Comments - 0 Kudos - Add Comment - Edit - Remove risk vs. reward u gotta read Sitting here finally giving in to the unwelcome thoughts I'd rather not indulge right now....but fuck it....it is what it is. I wouldn't call this a mid life crisis because I plan on living well past 56. It is more like a life reckoning. I have seen death, witnessed birth, known love, felt hate and will continue to embrace life despite what hurdles I've overcome in the past or which ones the future may hold. I believe of all that I have faced in this life thus far, that fear has been as rewarding as it has been difficult to push through. The what ifs, the should haves, could haves but ultimately did nots. I think fear is the one thing that truly holds us back and it is of our own design. Letting us become both puppeteer and puppet guided by strings we control in one sense or another. Every event in life has a ripple effect of some sort, all being concious choices we made at some point or another. I'm seeing now that the ripple can only be blammed on the stone and that an arm guided that stone. In short I see I see now that the tail will never wag the dog. I see people blaming thier girlfriends, boyfriends, parents, bosses, cops...whatever and overlooking the one common thread binding them all together. The common denominator in every "problem" they have ever encountered. Themselves. People are afraid to take risks. However there are too many aspects of youth that I feel we should never outgrow. Perhaps I'm crazy but I think to be a better man I need to ask a woman..To be a better adult I should get the insight of a child. All consuming fear giving us tunnell vision, hiding the world around us. Obscuring and distorting what we are able to see into something else entirely. Like how elephants when young are tied by a simple rope that at the time they cannot break free of that will bind them until they draw that last breath even though they could break a chain twenty times as strong a few years later. How many times have you heard or even said I would love to do this but..what if...this could happen...or blah blah blah. People who want to go skydiving but don't. Or cliff jumping..or even something as simple as trusting somebody. I think the bold granted may not share the longevity of life as the cautious do, but do the cautious truly live in comparison? Or do they simply "make it through another day". Like the elephant I think fear has about as much control over you as you decide to give it. Fuck fear. And don't be an elephant dumbo. Love you guys, jason Somers Email: jason_somers42022@yahoo.com